


Why the Wildcat Came

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda Bell's arrival at Corus was no coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Request

1\. The Request

 

Wildcat,

There's to be a new female page at last! But she'll be the only girl among more than twenty boys. Even the teachers are all male. I want her to have the female support I needed and never had, but I can't do it myself. Wyldon banned me from going anywhere near her! Can you believe that?

Anyway, could you be her teacher? I know you taught Liam...

In hope  
Alanna


	2. The Response

2\. The Response

 

Lioness,

I'll wander down to Corus and take a look at this girl of yours. But she'll get the same treatment from me as any of the others - if she comes and asks for help, I'll teach her. But I won't approach or pester her. If you want to teach her specific things, you'll have to find another way.

Children and grandchildren need to find their own path. Maybe some need more raising than others, but raising's no good if you lift them off their feet.

In haste

Eda


End file.
